


Rebuilding Olympus

by LAKERFANBOY, UltimateFandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAKERFANBOY/pseuds/LAKERFANBOY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandom/pseuds/UltimateFandom
Summary: A third giant war broke out. Demigods, nature, gods, and the mortal world devastated. The gods know they are going to lose. They give a final gift and leave. Percy Jackson, leading the demigods needs to find away to defeat the giants and bring back the gods. May god bless them.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

War raged in the world. Demigods, nature, gods, and the mortal world devastated. The giants and monsters brought all of their siblings and monsters to attack Olympus. Typhon was unleashed once again. The gods were defending against Typhon and the demigods, once again, Greek and Roman, tried to hold the door of Olympus. At last, only 20 demigods remained and Percy was requested for the gods presence. He was teleported there and found himself in a room where the 13 gods stood, along with Hestia, all of their faces grim. 

"Father," cried Percy as he crushed Poseidon into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Percy, we are here because the gods have lost," Poseidon replied gently. 

Percy let go of Poseidon and embarrassedly, face the council. 

Zeus announced "We are here to tell you that only you can rebuild Olympus. We are unable to stop Typhon, so once Olympus falls, we need you to lead the demigods safely. Hypnos sacrificed himself to slow Typhon down. Yes, I still hate you but we are here to give you gifts (Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and Hades rolled their eyes)," 

The thirteen gods closed their eyes, put their right hand forwards and started to chant in an ancient language. Different colors of beams poured out of their hands and into Percy. Energy and power surged through Percy’s body but pain in his backpack grew. Suddenly wings bursted out of his back. 

“I have wings!” screamed Percy in amazement. 

“Of course, he has wings” muttered Zeus.

Poseidon first stepped up, "Son, I give you the ability to control water like a god and a trident that can summon water effortlessly. The trident can turn into necklace or trident form by your own will," Poseidon handed Percy the trident. The trident was green with razor-sharp prongs and was humming with energy. 

"Thank you dad," Percy wrapped Poseidon in a hug again but let go after a second. 

Zeus stepped up "Percy, you can control the wind and lightning now. You are the only demigod that I blessed so be careful,"

Hestia stepped forward. "Percy, you are my favorite demigod. I give you the power of summoning home-made food and controlling fire."

Percy crushed Hestia in a hug and slowly, Hestia returned it. 

Apollo and Artemis stepped forward. Apollo said “Cousin, my blessing makes your archery better, healing, and I will give you a flute. Hearing this flute can kill monsters or enemies. Then Artemis continued “My blessing makes you immortal unless you die in combat and your hunting and archery skills are improved. I also will give you an unbreakable bow that spawns an arrow when the string is drawn. It can turn into sunglasses and when you unfold the glasses, it turns into the bow” Artemis leaned down and whispered in Percy’s ear “Do a good job for a man, if the hunters report anything that you did, I will tear you into pieces”

He gulped but nodded and took the bow. It turned into sunglasses and he put it in his pocket.

Hermes announced “Cuz, my blessing makes you run as fast as horses and I give you the same shoes that I gave to your namesake, Perseus. Instead you get to keep it now. It is regular shoes until you say Recludo and only you can activate it ” He handed him the pair of shoes. 

After Hades' voice boomed “ Nephew, I award you with 12 Stygian Iron knives and Hephaestus, can I have some sheaths and hunting belts?”

In Hephaestus' hand appeared 12 sheaths and two hunting belts. 

Percy took the belts and strapped one around his shoulder and another around his waist then put the knives inside. 

Then Aphrodites squealed “It’s my turn” Percy internally groaned and faced Aphrodites. 

Aphrodites said “My blessing made you always have five drachmas in your pocket,” 

Percy nodded and waited.

Dionysus and Demeter stepped forward “Our blessing gives you the ability to control plants and trees at your will”

Percy again gratefully nodded. 

Hera stepped up with a glare able to melt ice “Hero, my blessing made you as strong as Hercules,” 

Then Ares stepped up “I still think you don’t deserve my blessing punk but my blessing makes you able to use all weapons in different ways. 

Hestia stepped up again, “Young hero, we made you as close as a god as possible and we have one more request.” Hestia gave him a map “Here are all the names of demigods that are alive right now and where we need you to go get them. There is also a bunker that will serve as you headquarters for now”

Percy opened the map and gasp. 

“Now we're done, we have to leave,” Zeus announced. 

“Where are you guys going,” Percy asked in a slightly panicked voice. 

“Percy, we can’t win this war. We have to surrender and we will be sent to Tartarus. If you are able to get Olympus back, we will be back,” Poseidon said. 

The gods disappeared and Percy was sent back to Olympus. Annabeth ran up to us and she asked “What did the gods say,”

I replied, “The gods have lost”.


	2. Authors Note

Hello, This is my first story so please by nice and leave good comments below and also I will try posting every weekend, Sunday and Saturday or maybe both. 

I have a co-author with me so yeah... 

BYE


	3. Fate of the Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giants decide what to do with the Demigods

Chapter 2 

After the gods' surrender, Olympus dimmed and the demigods also surrendered. The demigods were thrown into a giant, indestructible cage in the middle of Mount Othrys, the base of the Giants. Percy summoned all of his weapons in the void to avoid suspicion. The giants were discussing what to do with the demigods. 

“What should we do with the demigods,” Hippolytus asked with a glint in his eyes. 

The giants started to shout out ideas. 

“Silence,” shouted Porphyrion. 

Orion spoke up, “How about we let them out and we hunt them down?”

“Too easy,” Hippolytus snorted. 

“How about let them dress in tutu dresses and let them dance to death,” suggested Otis. 

Hippolytus threw a knife at Otis and it barely missed his head “Otis, stop it or I will send you back to Tartarus.” 

“You can try,” retorted Otis. 

Hippolytus began to rise but Polybotes pulled him down.

"Stop it. We are here to discuss these so-called demigods," snarled Polybotes. 

"How about we let them into the mortal world and let monsters kill them. That would be some entertainment," Orion suggested.

Silence filled the throne room of Mount Othrys. 

"Why not," Hippolytus shrugged. "Porphyiron?"

Porphyrion grunted, "Sure,"

The giants stood up and they pointed their right hand towards the demigods and began to chant the language of Gaia. Bright light filled the cage and the demigods, hunters, and some nature spirits appeared on the beach of New York. 

"What should we do," asked Frank Zhang.

"Ask Seaweed Brain," replied Annabeth. 

They all look at Percy. Percy was staring across the horizon focusing. Suddenly his weapons appeared in his hand. Trident, flute, bow, and throwing knives strapped over his midriff and shoulder. The demigods gasped at the powerful items. 

"Where did you get those Percy," Travis Stoll asked. 

Percy bluntly replied, "The gods," 

Percy suddenly whistled a special whistle. Two dozens of rainbow fins appeared above the water. 

"Rainbow," Tyson cried happily. 

Percy continued, "Let's get to Camp Half-Blood and salvage what we can," 

The demigods, nature spirits, and hunters boarded the hippocampus and rode to Camp Half-Blood. 

They reached the tens of cabins. The Golden Fleece was gone and so was the pine tree that once guarded Camp Half-Blood. 

"Gather your weapons, food, supplies, nectar, ambrosia (Did I spell that right? I don't think so), or whatever you want to bring and meet at the council," Percy ordered. 

The demigods and spirits scattered towards their cabin or forest. Percy and Tyson headed for the Poseidon cabin. They entered the salty cabin. Percy turned to Tyson. 

"Tyson, do you have any spare weapons," Percy asked. 

Tyson's face lit up, "Yes brother," Tyson pushed their bunk a little bit and a metal hatch appeared. Tyson grunted as he pulled open it. A ladder appeared and it descended down into the darkness. Tyson immediately lowered himself down into the tunnel. Percy hesitantly followed his half-brother and descended into the darkness. 

After climbing for a few more seconds, Percy's foot hit a concrete floor and Percy gingerly let himself down. Lights began to light up and Tyson was sitting on a table stacked with swords, knives, axes, and even some guns.

Tyson said proudly, "Celestial Bronze mixed with Imperial Gold," 

Percy looked at the weapons with awe, "Good job Tyson," 

Tyson nodded proudly and answered, "Connect to mind,"

Suddenly Percy had an idea. "Back away Tyson" 

He followed what Percy said and backed away. 

Percy began to stretch his mind towards the weapons. Once he connected all of the weapons, he connected those to his personal void. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and the weapons disappeared, leaving orange wind. Tyson and Percy returned to their cabin and packed food, weapons, and supplies. They finally went into the council room. Surprisingly, everybody was already there. 

"What were you doing," groused Clarisse. 

"This," Percy replied. He took all the weapons out of the void and it was dumped on the table. 

Some demigods whistled. 

He continued, "Tyson made all of these. Take what you guys need and we need to start planning," 

Annabeth and Reyna took a few knives, the Ares children took some guns, some tree spirits and stayrs took some knives, and others took swords. In the end, there were only 15 guns, 10 swords, and 18 knives.

Percy summoned the weapons back into his void and then he spread out a map of the United States. 

Percy said, " The giants have bases in every state. Mount Othrys in California, Alcyneous in Alaska, one in New York, and many more. However, you all know George Washington right?”

“A son of Athena,” Annabeth interrupted with some pride.

“Yes, we all know that Wise Girl,” Percy continued, “Anyways underneath and in his house could offer protection and we can make a base there,” 

Leo shouted, “When did you get so smart Aquaman”

“Blessing of Athena,” Percy replied. 

“Is there anything else,” asked Jason. 

“Actually three more things,” Percy responded. “We need transportation in the air to Mount Vernon. And I need a roll count, Annabeth, will you take of that for me?” 

“Sure!” answered Annabeth as she took a roll count of their people. The result was 15 hunters, 20 nature spirits and stayrs, 25 demigods, Tyson, Ella, Chiron, Rachel, and Calypso. 

Percy asked Leo, “Leo, can Argo II still work and how many people can it fit,” 

Leo grinned, “The war machine? It’s in great shape and it should be able to fit 50 people,”  
Percy continued, “Hephaestus cabin, do you have any flying ships, airplanes, or anything,”

Nyssa, Leo’s half brother replied, “Thanks to Leo and his Archimedes sphere, we made another Argo but smaller. It should be able to fit quite a few people and quite a lot of storage, It's called the Argo III,” 

Percy nodded and continued, “When we arrive at Mount Vernon, I need a few people to go on a quest for me. The gods have given us a list of demigods and we need to find them,” 

Grover nervously chewed off the head pad of the sofa. 

“Any questions,” asked Percy.

No answers and so the meeting was adjourned.

1022 Words

How was it? If you like this story, please leave a kudo!


	4. Shout Out

Shout out to greenpinkandbeige 

The first registered kudos. 

THANK YOU!!!!!


End file.
